NejiTen: Fluff
by twinwinddragon2
Summary: So basically this is a lot of fluff on Neji/TenTen, so there's no real storyline, no drama, just fluff… so much fluff you'll feel like you're floating on tons of fluffy clouds… oh and a liiiiiiiiittle smut :3 Also the fluffs might be related or not and in different universes :)
1. Childhood Beginnings

Oh hai there guysss :D I haven't posted on Fanfiction in such a long time that I had to get a new account. :3 derp. Oh well.

guys. guys. guys. look. it's nejiten.

WHERE?

Down there v

OMG

I know right. Go read. And review. I love people who review 3 (Pssst, I'll let you in on a secret. Neji and TenTen do too)

Fluff 1: Childhood beginnings

TenTen skipped out the door, holding tightly to her mother's hand as they walked down the street. Her mother was friends with everyone in town, she kept stopping to talk with tall people TenTen didn't know. She slipped her hand away from her mother's.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"Yes TenTen?" She pointed down the street to a playground.

"Can I go play over there? Pleeeeeease?" Her mother laughed and nodded, returning to her conversation with the baker, keeping a wary eye on her daughter, master of camouflage and famous for her disappearing act.

TenTen skipped towards the playground, noticing that the girls were playing in the sand, while the boys were roughhousing and climbing the jungle gym. TenTen made her decision in a split second to climb the jungle gym. Everyone stared at her as she climbed.

"HEY! That's MY jungle gym! You're a giiiirl, you can't climb that!" A small boy, about TenTen's age, with chicken butt hair, glared at her. She stuck her tongue out and continued to climb. The boy tried to grab her foot, but TenTen, unused to her ninja reflexes yet, lashed out and kicked so hard that he landed on a sandcastle. The girl whose sandcastle got smashed started to cry. TenTen quickly climbed down, sorry for her mistake.

"Hey, I'm really sorry!" The boy tried to glare at her, but instead looked at her with respect. TenTen helped him up and sat next to the crying girl.

"Hi, I'm TenTen. What's your name?" The girl looked at her with her lavender eyes and replied, "I-I-I'm Hi-i-nata. Um, um, um…" TenTen grinned and looked at the destruction.

"Why don't we make a new sandcastle? It would be awesome!" TenTen punched the air. Hinata looked at her and wiped her tears.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I'd like that." And so they set out to create the most awesome sandcastle ever!

* * *

Neji was swinging his legs in his favourite tree when he noticed a little girl kick Sasuke all the way into Hinata's sandcastle. He leaned forward, interested. The girl then picked up Sasuke and apologized. Neji was intrigued by this small girl who kicked the heir of the Uchiha clan and then helped his cousin to build a huge sandcastle. He watched her for a minute, taking in her small buns and chocolate eyes. He was… intrigued.


	2. A Simple Question

OMG chapter 2 already? I'm so diligent :D :D

This is kinda short, but sweet... like a leprechaun! Wait no, they're mischievous...

ANYWAYS read and review (i'll send telepathic cookies)

Fluff 2: A simple question

"TenTen, come oooon! We'll be late again!" TenTen groaned and pulled herself out of the couch. Lee was prancing behind the door, almost too excited for their final exam.

"Who the hell let you into my apartment? I thought they all hated you…" Her thought trailed off as she realized that Neji was standing behind him. She rolled her eyes.

"Greeeat, the honourable Neji Hyuuga appears! I'll never get those girls in apartment 3 off my back… thanks a lot, Hyuuga." Neji turned and left, acknowledging her with one of the only words he knew, "Hn." TenTen rolled her eyes again and pushed Lee out the door.

"Lee, you are NOT allowed in my apartment for several reasons. So let's go!" Lee punched the air and ran out ahead. TenTen sighed and walked beside Neji.

After several quiet minutes, she turned to him and said, "Hey Neji." He turned slightly, glancing at her.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Neji stood still, completely shocked at the nature of this question.

"WHAT?" TenTen laughed. That was probably the only time he'd said anything coherently.

"I was just joking! God, Neji, you're a teenager, you should like someone no?" Neji didn't acknowledge her comment and continued walking.

"Alright, alright, geez. Take it like a man." TenTen sped up to join Lee in practicing their kunai-throwing. She didn't notice the soft look in Neji's eyes. Actually, Neji didn't realize it either.


	3. Training leads to FEELings

hehehehehehehe. SEXUAL TENSION. is fun to write (shhhhh don't tell Nejiten)

But no smut... yet 3 sorry, but this is T-rated. If you want smut, you'll have to ask. WITH A CHERRY ON TOP.

3 read and review (I'll even let the best reviewer choose a theme for one of my fluffs)

Fluff 3: Training leads to FEELings

TenTen slammed against a tree, completely winded and waiting for her breath to come back. Neji calmly walked towards her, smirking at her lack of concentration.

"Fine, fine. You win, god damn it Neji." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Language, TenTen. Shinobi do not swear at their sparring partners." TenTen glared at him.

"Well they do now!" She pushed herself off the tree trunk with renewed vigour, puling her chakra in and took out her scroll. Neji showed no signs of surprise, but they continued to spar until TenTen decided that this was taking too long. She pulled out every weapon known to man out of her stash and begin to throw them at Neji, creating a mass of dead trees.

Neji blocked most of the shots, but this took up most of his chakra, and he slipped up, letting one small kunai in. He watched it come closer to his face, but unfortunately his chakra was tied keeping the other immeasurable amounts of weapons out of reach.

Suddenly he felt all the weapons fall, releasing his energy and he was about to stop the kunai when it was whipped out of his sight and he found himself slammed against a tree trunk, kunai poised along his jugular.

"Well, well. Looks the Honourable Hyuuga has been defeated." TenTen smirked; inside she was dancing war dances and fireworks were exploding. Oh wait, those were her explosives. But her joy was short-lived as Neji pushed the kunai away with ease and with a couple of quick moves, had TenTen against the tree, both hands caught in Neji's. They breathed in unison for a few seconds, the only sounds being trees rustling from the force of their fight. Neji looked at her, a slight smirk on his face. Suddenly he moved towards and placed the softest and lightest of kisses on TenTen's lips. Before she could react, he was gone with the sun.

TenTen slumped against the tree, still breathing heavily. She touched trembling fingers to her lips. For some reason they were tingling and she felt something flip in her stomach. A slight smile curled onto her face and she quietly cleaned up her mess and walked home, enjoying the feel of the slight wind and the clear night sky.


	4. Rain Dance

hehe the raaaiiiiiiin

funny thing I was actually writing this while it was raining

what a coinkidink

anyways por favor leer y review-o? (my spanish is quite rusty) (I'll set off confetti cannons for youuu)

Fluff 4: Rain Dance

It was raining. Neji hated the rain. The muddy ground made it hard to train, and his Byakugan was not as helpful in the rain. His hair plastered all over his face and his clothes got soaked. The Hyuuga compound always turned humid and he couldn't even sit in his room without feeling sticky. So all in all, he hated the rain. Except… Neji leaned out of his window, noticed a raincoat-clad girl rushing through the rain towards the training grounds. His curiosity piqued, he put on a coat and opened his umbrella, a small obstacle for the torrent of rain.

As the girl walked into the training grounds and discreetly into the woods, Neji followed. He watched from afar as she reached a small clearing and dumped her raincoat and shoes near the edge. He realized that this was TenTen.

She took her hair ribbons out and let her hair slowly come down, dragged by the amount of rain falling on her head. As Neji watched, she began to dance. Dancing with the huge droplets, it looked like she flowing between the droplets. She twirled, eyes closed, with a smile on her face, and droplets flew off of her, reaching Neji and hitting his in the face. He flinched and apparently this alerted TenTen to his presence. She stood and stared at him for an instance, still in the sound of rain drenching the wildflowers.

Neji looked at her. Her hair was longer than he expected, plastered to her skin all the way to her… perfectly formed curves. Neji blushed, not expecting that. The normally baggy training gear she wore had been replaced with cotton that stuck to her like a second skin. His eyes moved along her skinny, but curvy form. She seemed to fit in with this scene of nature well, her hair making her look like a goddess of wild things.

TenTen broke into a smile and grabbed Neji's hand, leading him into a gush of rain. Without saying a word, she turned him around and made him, sort of, dance with her. In those few moments, they danced together, forgetting about the rain, letting water slide down their bodies and letting their minds work together. Neji started to rethink his perspective on rain. TenTen released those hidden, locked-away emotions, and Neji realized that he could live with those emotions, gazing into those chocolate eyes.


	5. Jealousy

Guys. Serious thought. Jealousy sucks. But I shall use it for good! *brandishes sword*

where did that come from?

*Neji shrugs*

Aaaaaanyways, read and review and Neji will do a striptease for you

Neji: wait what? I did not agree to this

Me: It's in your contract. mwahahaha

TenTen: *turns on stripper music* wooohooooooo

Me:... I didn't mean for you to strip too TenTen...

Fluff 5: Jealousy

TenTen looked at scene in front of her, fists clenched for no apparent reason. Neji was talking to a really pretty sand kunoichi that TenTen had never seen before. But she still felt like ripped the girl away from her Neji. Of course, Neji never realized her feelings for him, so it didn't really matter to her… yes it did! TenTen sighed in resignation, knowing that she couldn't do anything. She turned, walking down the street dejectedly, and tried to reason with herself. Neji always had had a special place in her heart, but maybe it was time to find someone who actually cared for her. She trudged down the hill, before remembering her real reason for going to town. The Hokage had called her for a special mission.

* * *

Neji waited for TenTen on the training grounds, antsy and waiting for some action. For some reason, he'd always found that he was the most attracted to TenTen when they battled each other. According to the human biology scrolls he got from the library, these feelings came from his ovaries, which released hormones, which were designed to attract him to a female that matched his characteristics. But, really, he wanted to believe that he was attracted to her because she was the only kunoichi who had the capability to beat him. He perked up, seeing TenTen walk towards the training grounds, scroll in hand. He smiled inside, hoping they'd gotten a harder mission this time. But instead of giving him the scroll, TenTen placed it on top of her bag and walked towards him. His heart beating faster than normal, Neji opened his mouth to ask her to start training.

"What's in the scroll?" Neji closed his mouth, not willing to confirm that those words had come out of his mouth. TenTen looked at him, a little confused at his random curiosity, but complied.

"Oh nothing. Hokage Tsunade wants me to go on a seduction mission in the Sa-" Before TenTen could finish her sentence, Neji grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"A SEDUCTION MISSION?" Birds flew out of the trees and TenTen's eyes widened. Neji tried to control his anger, but TenTen wasn't allowed to seduce anyone! '_well, maybe not anyone…'_ TenTen snatched back her hand.

"What is wrong with you Neji?! It's a mission, it's not like I'm going to sleep with the guy!" Neji growled lightly and TenTen stepped back, not knowing what to say or do about this new side to Neji.

"No, I won't let you go on this mission!" TenTen gasped in anger.

"How dare you! You do NOT control my actions, Neji Hyuuga! You lost that right after blatantly ignoring any feelings I had towards you and flirting with every girl in sight!" Neji was furious,

"Well excu- Wait what?" TenTen blushed slightly but she didn't care anymore. Hell she might just sleep with the guy she was being sent to assassinate.

"That's right Neji, you lost any chance of that a long time ago and I'm going to go have sex with a stranger now!" Before she could turn around and stalk away, Neji pulled her towards him, searching her eyes with his own.

"TenTen, listen to me. You are not allowed to flirt, seduce, or KISS anyone besides me. You're mine and that's all there is to it." With that, he violently kissed her and disappeared into the forest. TenTen breathed heavily and stood for a minute. A grin started to form on her face and she whipped out her scrolls, running into the forest after Neji. Well, it wasn't exactly a normal proposal, but it didn't take TenTen a lot time to figure out what Neji meant. She was ready for some training.


	6. Memories

BTW, finished my college apps. asjkdhglasdkjhflsa. NYU is my favourite school of all time. even though I won't get in.

Neji and TenTen are smart and I shall live vicariously through them.

Cool? Cool.

Read and Review (Rainbows will shine for youuuu... i think it's the stars but whatever)

Fluff 6: Memories

The first time they'd met was at a coffee shop. Just like this one actually. TenTen glanced around the small shop, taking in the small book corner and worn, but still clean and nice booth cushions. She loved the smell of coffee beans in the air and traced the rim of her cappuccino, admiring the milk heart with dustings of chocolate. This looked like the cup she was mulling over when he came in, bringing in a gust of a chilly fall breeze. FLASHBACK: A few locks of hair drifted from her bun and she blinked, trying to get them out of her face so she could continue to write down her poem before it was time to get to class.

"One short cappuccino, dry, please." The musical voice made TenTen jerk her head up. That voice, she'd remembered a voice like that… in a dream? She covertly glanced at the man at the counter. He looked her age, wearing a buttondown shirt and jeans, with an iPhone peeking out of his pocket. His hair fell, close-cropped, down to his ears, swept by the wind. TenTen grinned and went back to her coffee. He seemed normal enough, but that voice… that voice seemed to seep into her soul. She shivered and went back to her drink, only to look up again when a shadow fell across her table. It was the guy again. He smiled slightly at her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" TenTen blushed and nodded, wrapping her hands around the mug, perhaps hoping that the warmth of the coffee would slow down the beating in her heart.

"So, umm… do you go to college around here?" TenTen felt her voice die out as the guy looked towards her. It was obvious that he had not been paying attention to her words.

"Oh! Um, no I graduated last year, from NYU. Actually I just came by to visit my friend. He's a TA for a literature class." TenTen looked up again.

"You must mean Lee! Yeah, I'm that class, Lee's a great guy." The guy looked at her, curiosity visible in his eyes. He turned towards her, holding his to go cup and glanced outside. It was chilly and there were darkening clouds in the sky.

"So… I'm guessing you're in his next class?" TenTen nodded.

"Well, I'm headed that way and it seems like it's going to rain. Would you mind sharing a cab?" TenTen smiled.

"Of course not. Just let me put my cup away." She gathered her books and pulled on a soft white knitted cap that brought out the bronze tints in her eyes. They walked out of the coffeehouse and into a very windy day.

"What's your name?" END FLASHBACK

"TenTen?" TenTen looked up at the call of her name and smiled tenderly to the guy standing in front of her, holding a short dry cappuccino. She twisted the diamond ring on her finger and let her gaze fall onto the road outside. It was looking very windy today. She would probably have to take a cab to their apartment. Maybe he'd have time to share the cab there.


	7. Being Sick Can Sometimes Be Fun

Okay. Getting facts straight. I actually love getting sick. Especially in the winter. (LOL GOOD JOKE) Actually I just love laying in bed and listening to the rain patter on my window. But Neji and TenTen hate getting sick. :(

Also, I might actually be coming down with a cold :( :( BREAK JUST STARTED. THE WORLD HATES MEEEE. meep

read and review and you'll get a gold star

Fluff 7: Being sick can sometimes be fun

TenTen tapped her foot impatiently. She'd been waiting for Neji for over 15 minutes and in Hyuuga time that was like being 3 hours late. Her brow creased and she twirled a stray piece of hair from her side braid. She could see storm clouds brewing on the edge of the training grounds and obviously they wouldn't be able to train. She sighed and gathered her stuff and headed out. Maybe Neji knew better and decided to practice in the gym. TenTen shrugged and headed back home. She would need to get her clothes back inside before they got soaked on the line.

Rain pattered around TenTen as she walked back towards her apartment. Suddenly she looked up, realizing that she was passing by the Hyuuga compound. She paused, pondering whether to inquire about Neji or not. After all, She hadn't seen Hinata in a long time either and Hiashi wasn't _that_ scary (TenTen: the only person on Earth who thinks Hiashi is nice). She hesitated for a minute and then took a breath and walked up to the main gate. She waved at the guards and they opened the gate for her. She wandered through the halls, confused by the lack of human activity or noise. She crept around, peeking through doors, trying to find some kind of life forms, until finally she happened upon a room upstairs where she could hear coughing. She opening the door with a grin, but that slowly faded away as she took in the scene. Neji was surrounded in his huge bed, by tissues and blankets and the counter was an abundance of medicines and tea.

"Oh my god! Neji, are you okay?" Neji opened his eyes wide and struggled to sit up. TenTen rushed to the side.

"Oh no you don't! Not when you're sick!" Neji growled.

"I'm not sick." His voice was congested and so low, TenTen barely even heard it. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's definitely going to convince me. Why aren't you being taken care of? Where is everyone?" Neji opened his mouth and coughed repeatedly for a couple of minutes. All TenTen understood was that they'd gone off somewhere for something of great importance.

"Well then, I'll just have to take care of you then, won't I?" Neji shook his head.

"I can do it myself!" With that, he tried to lean over to get a glass of water, only to realize there was no water to get. TenTen raised an eyebrow and disappeared from the room, returning with a jug of water with a couple of mint leaves in it.

"You're not allowed to argue with me now. Just lay down and let me help!" She pushed Neji back onto his pillows and proceeded to pick up all of the tissues with prongs and put them in a trashcan. She opened the windows to let in some fresh air and made a fresh pot of tea. Neji watched her work, white eyes following her every move.

"Okay, I'm going to make some soup to bring your fever down. Just don't do anything stupid." TenTen fluffed his pillows, closed the windows, and walked out. As soon as her footsteps receded down the stairs, Neji slipped out of his covers, struggling to walk towards the windows and open them again. He stumbled a bit, succeeded in opening one window, and then crashed onto the ground, wrapped in his comforter and fast asleep. TenTen walked into the room again with a tray of soup and smiled.

"Didn't I tell you to lay down and let me help?" She sat down next to Neji, and knowing that she couldn't lift his limp body onto the bed without help, she pulled a pillow from the bed and lifted Neji's head onto her lap. Slowly, she caressed his silky hair and leaned against the wood panel underneath the windows. A tray of cold soup was left at the door.

* * *

"_Hey Neji! Looks like I won't be able to come to prac-"_ TenTen's voicemail was cut off by hacking and coughing, punctured by small gasps of breath. Neji locked his phone and twitched. TenTen was sick… again. This was the third time in the last four months. He muttered to himself as he got up from the bench outside their gym and stalked off in the direction of TenTen's apartment.

The stairs creaked as he walked up to the top floor of her somewhat dingy apartment building. He raised an eyebrow as pieces of plaster floated from the ceiling, large cracks forming near spiderwebs in the corners. As Neji walked up the last flight of stairs, he heard muffling coughing and what sounded a lot like vomiting before he rushed into TenTen's apartment door and literally busted the door off its hinges.

TenTen emerged from the bathroom, face dripping with water from washing her face. She looked angry… well angry enough for a sick person.

"NEJI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Her voice was pretty loud for someone who could barely talk. He ambled into the room, completely ignoring the huge dent he'd made in the wall when he slammed the door open and all of the peeling wallpaper that he'd helped TenTen put up when she first moved in.

TenTen glared at him, gathering the blanket she'd pulled from bed when she went to the bathroom around her and plopping on the couch.

"You know you're going to have to clean that up, right?" Apparently yelling that loudly that cleared up her throat, which felt like crap after she dry heaved for five minutes.

"Hn." TenTen rolled her eyes. She felt a tickle of coughing coming along and unsuccessfully tried to muffle it into her blanket.

Neji looked at her convulsing, huddled in the couch, and decided that training wasn't _that _important today. He sat next to TenTen and put his arm on the top of the couch.

"You should get some tea for that. I think peppermint or jasmine would help." TenTen looked up, happy at the thought of tea, but then her face dropped.

"Awwww, I didn't get my last paycheck. It went straight to the stupid landlord! I'll need to take another shift at the nursery…" Neji looked at her, confused.

"Wait, I thought you worked at the music school. When'd you change jobs?" TenTen blushed and snuggled into the corner of the couch. For a second, Neji wished she would snuggle into him for once, but he dismissed the thought.

"Welllllll, I needed more money to help pay my rent since the price went up and I almost got kicked out. I've been working the midnight shift cause they need people to make sure the plants in the hot house stay hot, especially since it's freezing this time of year." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"So this is why you've been sick so many times? Why didn't you just ask the landlord to give you an extension?" TenTen shook her head and sipped water from a bottle on the floor.

"He already kicked me out once. I had to sleep on the roof. So no, two jobs it is." Neji frowned.

"Well the least I could do is get you some tea. Get back into bed and try not to do anything stupid." TenTen stuck her tongue out and crawled into her bedroom in the back.

Neji walked down the street, pondering the bad conditions TenTen was living in. Of course, he probably was worried because she wouldn't be able to train and they wouldn't have as much of a chance, but… life without so much TenTen in it just wasn't fun… He shook his head and walked into the grocery store. Maybe she'd like some mochi too, or cake, or miso soup…

The door was still on the floor when Neji came in. He winced and reminded himself to put that back before he left. Hands full of grocery bags because he knew that TenTen couldn't feed herself for her life, Neji dumped everything and went into the bedroom. TenTen was peacefully sleeping inside a bundle of white fluffy blankets. Neji chuckled as he remembered that the only time TenTen ever indulged herself was when she saw the fluffy comforter and decided that she might as well sleep well. He stood there for a moment, eyes roaming over TenTen's face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually looked at TenTen.

Now her face was thin, dark circles underneath her very tired eyes. Tendrils of hair fell across her pale skin and Neji noticed that the arm popping out of her blanket was skinnier than he'd ever seen it before. He was shocked, TenTen looked so sickly. She'd probably been skipping meals to work. Neji mentally punched himself for not noticing before. But… she still looked beautiful. You could make out the fierce girl that Neji battled with everyday underneath the weak girl on the bed. Her hair was falling out of its braid, curls a stark contrast to her pale skin and white sheets. Neji sat next to the bed and out of its own accord, his hand moved to push her hair off her face. She murmured and shifted. Neji froze and dove off the bed. He walked back to the main room, trying to breathe normally. He eyed the grocery bags and decided that TenTen would like a nice hot meal when she woke up.

TenTen stretched, yawning. She felt a lot better and the room seemed a lot warmer. Maybe cheapo landlord decided to turn on the heater for once. TenTen turned her head to the door, smelling wonderful smells that had never emanated from her apartment before. It could only be Neji. She grinned and snuggled into the covers, wishing that it was him she was snuggling into.


	8. Battle

War sucks. Really. Explanation: This is the actual war, I'm not sure what it is. It's kinda like a neighboring country invading. sort of...

read and review and I'll put your username somewhere in the next 5 fluffs.

Fluff 8: Battle

Muffled sounds of explosions rang above their heads, so close above them. Neji could barely make out anything in this decimated café, only Naruto and Sakura were close enough to recognize. He peered out of the slit of a window and saw the destruction that had come with the invasion.

"Neji! We need to go help! There are wounded out there! If we can give them attention, they'll heal. Otherwise, they'll die slowly and painfully!" Sakura was twisting her nurse apron and biting her lip. Neji knew she was hoping that Sasuke wasn't among the wounded or dead. He was supposed to be guarding the hospital, but it was obvious the enemies had not been able to find their small hideaway and he could tell that the warriors needed his help. He nodded to Sakura, patted Naruto on the shoulder and headed outside.

The sun blazed overhead and Neji was almost immediately accosted by enemy soldiers. He was able to defeat them easily, scoffing at their old style of combat. He was able to recruit a couple of less wounded soldiers and got them to drag the wounded back to the hospital.

"Sir, won't you return with us? They'll stop attacking in a couple of hours, we'll come back then." Neji shook his head. He was searching for someone and he couldn't go back until he knew she was safe.

* * *

TenTen dodged the first onslaught, leaving them to the warriors behind her. She focused on the leader, knowing that if he was brought down, they would have a couple of hours to recuperate and meet to discuss tactics. She sped up, flinging herself over mounds of dead bodies and immediately bringing her weapons into the fight. The leader was brutish, with muscles that bulged and rippled and an eye patch that didn't hide a long scar, which deformed the corner of his mouth, downturning it into an eternal sneer.

Without time to study his moves and figure out how to defeat him, TenTen was forced to act quickly. He had a quick reaction time, she noticed as she dodged his continual attacks with a double-edged axe. He was also relentless, but that meant that he couldn't keep up for long.

The battle raged around them as Sasuke, Gaara, and Ino fought to keep anyone away from them, knowing that if anyone attacked, TenTen wouldn't be able to bring down the leader, or even survive. Blood flew through the hair as one of TenTen's kunais slashed through exposed leg muscle. He roared and fell into the fight with renewed vigour. TenTen felt a trickle of blood as he ripped through her side armour and left a long gash on her hip. She winced but took the advantage of his back being to her to pull out a long sword and drive it through his spine. He turned and looked at her through his one eye. She let one solitary tear fall before grabbing Ino and making sure everyone was okay as the enemy soldiers fled. As quiet fell on the battlefield, she looked across the bodies strewn everywhere and back to the city, where, she hoped, he was okay and alive.

They marched wearily back into the stronghold and received pats on the back and hugs from the second command. TenTen trudged into her small room, shared with Hinata, who was already in her hammock, taking a small nap before heading into town to evacuate any last citizens that weren't dead. TenTen waved to her and grabbed a new pair of clothes, hoping to clean the blood off of her armour when she got back.

She was only able to take a small bath before Hinata summoned her.

"TenTen, will you come into town with me? I have a feeling we might have to go to the hospital and I'll need someone who can nurse people in case they need help with our wounded." TenTen nodded wearily and changed into her clothes, twisting her wet hair into a solitary bun. The bandage on her side would have to do until they got to the hospital. Her heart lifted a little at the thought of seeing Neji again.

Hinata commandeered a jeep and TenTen helped her lift some of their more-seriously injured into the back. Sasuke helped her lift the last one in and almost collapsed.

"Sasuke. Go look after yourself. We can finish this." He tried to argue, but TenTen stopped him.

"You won't be able to last this war without some sleep. Nobody wants that. Go sleep." She patted his shoulder. "I'll let Sakura know you're alive." He smiled at her.

"Barely… take care." TenTen nodded and Hinata started the jeep.

Neji was on his way back to the hospital, having found an injured man wandering near the old watering tower. He set him down near the entrance of the underground hospital when he heard the sounds of a jeep coming. Activating his Byakugan, Neji looked towards the noise, realizing it was one of their jeeps. He led the boy into the hospital and came back outside, thinking he could help unload any injured.

The jeep door opened and a figure jumped out. Neji's eyes widened and he abandoned his post near the entrance to run towards TenTen, who was turned towards the back of the jeep.

TenTen felt a surge behind and barely turned around before Neji hit her full force. She wrapped her arms around his neck as her bun unraveled down her back. Neji kissed her fiercely, at the same time checking her for injuries. TenTen winced when he touched her hip injury but smiled into his shoulder. He was alive.

They stood there for a full minute, TenTen shedding a couple of tears and Neji unable to let go. He hated that this stupid war kept them apart for so long.


	9. Day at the Beach

LET'S GO TO THE BEACH BEACH i lovelovelovelove the beach and hope that if I ever get a first love, it will be by the beachhhh (PS i don't like Nicki Minaj)

read and review and I'll give you a silver dollar ;)

Fluff 9: Day at the beach

"TENTEN! COME ONNNNN!" TenTen rolled her eyes at Sakura, who jumping up and down in Sasuke's convertible. She watched as Sasuke pulled her down and lectured her about doing anything vigourous in his beloved vintage convertible. She giggled and went back to packed the picnic basket. Neji wandered into the room.

"Why so much food?" TenTen grinned.

"With Naruto around… it's best to pack more rather than less." Neji shrugged and turned to help Lee drag copious amounts of towels and umbrellas downstairs. TenTen grinned and followed, lugging the huge basket of food and a cooler filled with sodas and … other beverages.

"Hey TenTen, whose car are you going in?" TenTen shrugged.

"Whoever has room I guess." Hinata giggled.

"This is why you should get your permit." TenTen grinned and set down the basket beside Ino.

"Try not to let Naruto take too much, kay Ino?" Ino grinned.

"Trust me, he's not getting any of this." TenTen gave her a thumbs up and walked back to where Lee was showing Sakura and Sasuke his collection of weirdly shaped twigs. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Lee, you didn't bring a speedo this time, right? Because I'm not getting kicked off the beach because of you and your public disturbances."

Lee sighed dramatically and pouted, "As you wish, my youthful blossom. But the world is missing out on the wonderfulness of Speedos!" He bounded off to change and TenTen shook her head.

"Hey TenTen, are you coming with us?" TenTen looked around and realized that only Neji's car had room for her.

"Nah, I'll go with Neji. Someone needs to make sure Lee doesn't destroy the road."

Everyone set out, laden with beach items and TenTen settled into the front seat. As the car zoomed past green rolling hills that slowly turned to pastures and then sand dunes, TenTen took down her buns, knowing that the open window would mess up her hair. Neji, glancing around, noticed TenTen's chocolate hair cascading down her back and being blown by the open window.

A screech disturbed TenTen's daydreams and she clung onto the side of the car as Neji narrowly missed driving into a ditch.

"Neji! What happened?" Neji cleared his throat and sat back up, straightening the car amid honks from the cars behind him.

"There… was a rodent in the middle of the road…" Since TenTen hadn't been paying attention, she assumed it was true. Only Lee, in the back seat, smirked at Neji's lie and settled back to watch their interesting, albeit slow, story unfold.

Neji soon got used to TenTen's hair being down and they cruised down towards Sunset Beach, a mostly private beach that hardly ever had visitors, since you had to climb through a bunch of trees and climb down a cliff to get to it.

Soon enough, they'd brought all of the beach equipment down and were settling into whatever it was they did at a beach. Hinata and Sakura were reading books under the shade of a huge rainbow umbrella, making sure Naruto didn't touch any of the food. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, TenTen, and Neji were playing an intense game of football (soccer?) with constantly changing goal lines and rules. Ino was a foot in the water, trying to inch her way into the water, before Shikamaru pounced on her and dunked her headfirst.

TenTen, eventually getting bored with the boys' arguing over rules, decided to go into the water. She ripped off her top and shorts and stretched, getting ready to submerge herself.

Neji had been watching the guys argue over a line amusedly, when he noticed a flurry of movement in the corner of his eye. He flicked his eyes over and his eyes widened immensely. Although she was silhouetted against the sun, Neji could tell it was TenTen.

TenTen adjusted the straps on her bikini, uncomfortable with the fact that Sakura had forced her to wear the stupid two-piece instead of her usual one-piece. She darted towards the ocean, barely noticing that basically everyone had stopped what they were doing.

Considering only two people, Hinata and Sakura, had ever seen her in anything more revealing than a surfing suit, it was expected that everyone was speechless. TenTen had curves that she kept hidden beneath her usual pink top and cargo pants. The most surprised though, would have to be Neji. His jaw would've dropped to the floor if it could. His eyes burned from staring so hard that they started to water. Along with the rising of the sun in the sky, Neji could feel emotions rising from his heart.


	10. By Your Bedside

I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in a looooong time D:

FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED... aaanyways, remember kids. be careful when you're driving AND NO DISTRACTING THE DRIVER. tsk tsk TenTen (hehe see what happened there?)

TenTen: GOMENASI NEJIKUUUUNNNNN T-T

Neji:... do you see what you did?

Me: hehe... sorry about that Neji dear

TenTen: *sniff sniff*

Neji: hn. TenTen do you want ice cream

TenTen: OMG YES I LOVE YOU SO MUCH NEJI YAY

Me: this isn't going to end well is it...

HEYYOOO READ AND REVIEW-OOO (maybe i'll visit you in the night... wait what?)

* * *

Everything felt like a blur. TenTen could barely understand what was happening in front of her, everything was muted and she felt as though she'd jumped into a pool and was observing everything underwater.

People rushed around her, monitors beeped, wheels squeaked. But all TenTen could think about was that this was her fault. If only she'd been the one driving, if she hadn't given in when he insisted on driving them, if she didn't distract him, if she'd just noticed he wasn't okay to be driving.

"Excuse me, Miss…" TenTen looked up. A nurse with shockingly pink hair was hovering above her. She stood up extremely fast, forgetting that she'd injured herself in the accident as well. The world went dark for a few moments before she blinked away the blackness.

"TenTen." The nurse looked concerned, but focused back on her task.

"Your friend, he's going to be okay. He has a couple of cracked ribs and a concussion but he should be functioning well in a couple of weeks." TenTen nodded, her head spinning with relief.

"Can I see him?" The nurse hesitated.

"Um, I'd really like to see to your head injury and besides he's still unconscious… How about I tend to you and then you can go in and see him since he'll probably be waking up." TenTen crossed her arms; there was NO way she was letting someone tend to her when he was still injured. But… well it's not like he'd be moving anywhere.

"Okay." The nurse led her into a room nearby and soon was dabbing blood out of the cut near her temple. TenTen fiddled with her hair ties and fidgeted until the nurse finally put a bandage on her now-sown cut and let her get up.

"Stay here for a moment, I need to figure out whether your fri-"

"Sakura! We need you here, there was a huge fire and we need all surgeons and nurses ready to go!" The nurse hesitated and ran out the door, her voice floating behind her.

"Please don't go anywhere! I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

It must've been 20 minutes since the nurse left. TenTen sighed, legs moving like pistons, swinging over the bed she was sitting on. Honestly, she felt fine and she needed to see him now!

TenTen sighed again and jumped off the bed, reaching for her pack and slipping out the door, hoping no one would notice her in the rush. His room was right down the hall and she quietly slipped down the hallway, feet barely making any noise as she slid past the nurses' desk and pressed herself against the wall.

His room's door was open and the curtains that separated her from him fluttered, as if gesturing to her. She quietly moved inside the door, giving the room a quick scan to make sure no one was inside. Her hand parted the curtain and as she moved towards his bedside, she took in everything at once. The monitors that beeped regularly, the tubes that flowed out of him, a steady drip making sure he didn't feel too much pain. TenTen could feel a sob rising up her throat, familiar sensations of prickliness stinging her eyes and nose. But she promised herself she wouldn't cry. After all, they were safe and that's all that mattered now.

There was a nice cushiony sofa chair right next to his sleeping form, dented in a way that made TenTen feel as though she wasn't the first in here. She hesitantly sat down, knees touching the side of his bed and slowly, hoping he wouldn't wake up, slipped her hand under his. It felt cold and papery. TenTen felt tears drip down her face as she took in his sunken eyes and pale face. Knowing she couldn't stop the flow, TenTen willed herself to be quiet and laid her head down next to his arm, careful not to pull out any tubes. Her head was cooled by the silky sheets and slowly but surely her breath evened and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The nurse came in twice, once to find TenTen and after realizing she was fast asleep, closed the curtain to make sure they had privacy, and once to make sure the drip was steady. She looked upon the sleeping forms and smiled, they reminded her of her own husband at home, a dark-haired man who took up her waking days and even some of her sleep.

* * *

Neji awoke suddenly, having had the most horrible dream. He kept his eyes closed, choosing instead to focus on his other senses. There was a steady beeping and drip that had invaded his dreams, muffled sounds of life beyond wherever he was making him yearn to get up and move. But there was something heavy on his side and Neji felt, whether or not he knew, that he could not move this important thing. Behind that muffled noise of life and the monitors, Neji heard a steady breathing which was not his, he smelled a flowery scent that did not make any sense among the antiseptic and sanitizers. Slowly Neji opened his eyes to a whiteness that surpassed even the white tones of the Hyuuga compound. As the whiteness faded, he noticed a small head leaning against his arm. Brown hair splayed across his torso and he noticed a white bandage sticking out from underneath the waves of hair. Neji smiled and lifted his other hand, not trapped by her, to smooth the brunette's hair and closed his eyes again. He felt peace.


	11. Candids

Photography is one of my favourite forms of art (possibly because i can actually hold a camera and not break it) and candids are the best way to see personalities.

*FLASHING LIGHTS* TenTen's dancing

Neji:... imma go now

read and review ARIGATO (i'll be a dinosaur if you do)

* * *

*FLASH* TenTen blinked quickly, the purple and blue fuzzies clearing from her eyes. She observed everyone around her. They seemed to be in a perpetual state of movement, even when stationary. She sat on her stool, hands itching to move the flimsy pieces of cloth to cover herself just a little bit more. But the last time she tried, the magazine clothes editor went on a tirade of the fact that she was only on this job because her best girl went and had a mental breakdown and dyed her hair pink, and her photographer recommended her for a replacement.

"TenTen, I really need you to focus. I promise, the next outfit won't be as bad!" TenTen sighed and focused on the speaker, the photographer currently taking her picture. His long hair fell over lavender eyes and TenTen, although she'd known him for ages, always found herself lost in them.

"Okay guys, let's take a lunch break." The flurry of movement increased and TenTen jumped down from the stool, rushing into a small dressing room and trying to rip off the offending clothes as gently as possible. She rushed around, hopping on one foot while trying to put on her skinny jeans and knit sweater at the same time. It may have started to warm up outside, but there was still snow on the ground and the cold seemed to seep into the studio.

"Yo, TenTen let's go!" Ino stuck her head inside, blond hair falling over one eye. TenTen stuck her tongue out. There was nothing she could do about the makeup, she still had two outfits to model. She groaned, grabbed a cap to cover her, unwillingly put down, hair, and rushed outside with Ino.

* * *

Leaves blew past them in a flurry and Ino dragged her down the street to meet the rest of their friends. TenTen felt very thankful that all of her friends somehow managed to end up working and living in the same city so that she was able to meet them often. Neji, his long hair now stuffed under a cap, was sipping a black coffee next to Shikamaru, one of the most lazy-assed engineers in the country, and Sasuke, whose band was in its early stages with enough fangirls to cover the rent and gigs.

"Neji, why didn't you wait for us?" Ino pouted as TenTen slipped into the seat next to Neji, silently thanking him for ordering her favourite drink, caffe mocha. Neji jerked his head noncommittally.

"I had to check on some work." TenTen smiled at him. Neji was actually acting CEO for the Hyuuga corporation, since his uncle was getting old and Hinata was adamant about sticking with her job in pediatrics. He only agreed to take photographs today because Hanabi forced him to take a break.

"I thought you were taking a break. Tsk, so troublesome." Shikamaru leaned back and enjoyed the clouds drifting past in a icy blue sky. TenTen turned slightly and her calf hit something hard.

"Neji, did you just steal the camera from the studio?" TenTen looked at him, mouth agape. He shrugged.

"Hn." TenTen shook her head.

"Better not break that, it costs more than my apartment." Neji looked at her amusedly. TenTen shrugged, Neji-style, and took a sip of her mocha, delighting in the swirl of coffee and chocolate. She heard a flash go off and whipped her head around, glaring at Neji. He was leaned back in his chair, camera on his lap, seemingly untouched. TenTen heard a giggle and frowned at Ino.

"Oh come on TenTen, we're not in the studio now, let it go!"

"Fiiiiiineeeee." She smiled slyly and made to grab the camera out of Neji's hand. Another flash went off.

"Are you serious right now?!" TenTen grumbled and got up, moving to where Ino was sitting. She leaned down and rested her head on Ino's platinum blond hair. Another flash.

"Heyyy, be careful of my hair! It took me ages to make sure it looks good for the shoot." TenTen groaned.

"I don't understand why you do that by yourself! I can barely handle it when people do that to me!" Ino grinned.

"I don't want to be a model for the rest of my life excuse me."

TenTen muttered, "I didn't want to be a model to begin with. I just need money until my book gets published." Ino giggled and TenTen stuck her tongue out. Another flash went off.

"NEJI PUT DOWN THE CAMERA!" Neji's eyes widened slightly as he watched TenTen barrel towards him and pushed the camera into Sasuke's hands.

"Neji, I'm trying to text here…" Sasuke complained but he took the camera and positioned it. Another flash went off. TenTen looked up from trying to pry the hat off Neji's head.

"How is Sakura?" Sasuke grinned.

"She's okay. She'll be back in a couple of days. Honestly her pink hair looks pretty legit." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his use of slang but shook his head and stretched.

"Neji, pleaseeeee." TenTen tugged at his shoulder. "You already take photos during the shoot!" Sasuke smirked and gave the camera back to Neji. Another flash went off. TenTen sighed.

"Fine, if you're going to be that way, you better watch because I have…" TenTen paused for dramatic effect as she reached into her pocket, "A CAMERA PHONE WITH INTERNET CONNECTION. Fangirls, time for an update on your precious Neji-_kun_." She whipped out a huge Android and proceeded to take multiple shots of Neji. He growled and reached up to TenTen, pulled her onto his lap and wrestled the phone out of her hands. TenTen's blush could've surpassed the tomatoes Sasuke was discreetly slipping into a Ziploc bag for later.

"Wooohoooooo. NE-JI-HYUUUGAAAAA!" Ino brandished her fork in the air, "I always knew you had it in you!" Neji hn'ed (is that a word? It is now) and wrapped his arms around TenTen as she attempted to remove herself from his lap. "TenTen enjoys it as much as me, doesn't she?" TenTen's blush multiplied, if that was possible, and she hid her face in her hands.

"TenTen, you're going to mess up your makeup! Besides, you two are basically married anyways." TenTen sighed in resignation and leaned into Neji.

"Fine, but you owe me a chocolate ice cream and braiding-time." A flash went off. Shikamaru smirked as he turned off the camera. That was possibly the least dramatic get-together he'd ever seen and he'd asked Ino out by putting a note in her mailbox.


End file.
